


Promise Me

by bluejay785



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejay785/pseuds/bluejay785
Summary: The night after Kagome returns through the well.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 19
Kudos: 83





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> Nominated for "Best Ficlet" in Feudal Connections 2021 Q1 Inuyasha Fandom Awards!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Cobalt eyes opened with a start. Breast heaving, cold sweat pouring down her brow plastering raven locks to her face. Another dream. Another wonderful dream. Another reminder that her waking world had become a nightmare. It was always the same dream each night. She had returned to her friends; she had returned to him.

For three years her life had been a void. As if a black hole silently stalked her, taking in every bit of light and happiness she had left. Her friends and family had tried to pull her out of her rut, but nothing helped. Nothing could soothe her aching heart and fill the hole she had deep within. A grunt to her left tore her from her thoughts and she whipped her head in the direction of the sound. A sob shook her body as her eyes fell upon the form leaning against the wall across from her.

Another involuntary sob shook her, her hands shot to her mouth to stifle the sound lest she awaken the man before her. A furry silver ear caught the sound despite her attempts to silence them, citrine eyes snapped open as he caught the scent of salt in the air.

"Kagome?" his voice was soft, filled with concern. Her eyes shot to his and she launched herself at him as another sob tore from her throat, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. He fell to the side slightly from the unexpected force and instinctively secured her against him with his arms around her waist.

"Inuyasha," she breathed, her eyes tightly shut as she buried her face into the crook of his neck, his silver hair falling all around her like a security blanket. "It's okay, everything is alright," he rumbled in her ear as he ran a clawed hand through her hair, tightening his grip around her waist with his other arm.

"Promise me something," she finally whispered, so faintly he almost didn't hear. "Anything," he breathed as he continued to run his claws through her hair, trying to sooth away her tears. He always hated it when she cried. Kagome took a deep breath, taking in his woodsy scent and settling her cheek on his shoulder, peering up at him through the curtain their joined hair created, "P- promise me you're real, that this is real." She tightened her grip around his neck, afraid that any moment he would disappear.

Inuyasha felt his heart sink at her words and he swiftly pulled her the rest of the way onto his lap, gathering her close to his chest and settling her in the cradle of his legs. A heavy sigh crossed his lips and he placed a tender kiss to the top of her head. Their time apart had done a number on both of them. He would be a fool to think otherwise. In the half a day since Kagome miraculously returned, he had to pinch himself, have the monk, slayer, and runt slap him, all to prove to himself that he was awake. That Kagome had come back. She had come back to him.

Never before had Inuyasha been able to be forward with this emotions, always thinking that his human heart made him weak. Kagome had changed that. She taught him to open up, to trust people, rely on people. When they had been torn apart, he had a backslide. No one could console him, no one could even talk to him. He kept himself guarded, afraid to fully show how devastated he was, even if his friends, hell, the entire village, knew of his pain, his sheer and utter loneliness. Miroku and Sango had married. Kaede had Rin to look after. Even Shippo had been going back and forth to train with his kin for his exams.

It had taken the birth of Miroku and Sango's twins for Inuyasha to make forward progress again with his emotions. The girls loved their Uncle Inu and eventually they weaseled their way into his heart. Still, at the end of the day he was alone. Now though? Now that the Kami had answered his prayers, given them another chance, there was no way in hell that he was going to mess it up or squander this opportunity.

With a deep breath he gently cupped her face in his hands, guiding her eyes to meet his. "This is real. I'm real. You're real. We’re here, together, and I am never going to let us be separated again." Before she could reply he leaned forward and captured her mouth with his, pouring into the kiss all the love and affection he felt for the strong, courageous, beautiful woman cradled in his lap. A final tear slid down Kagome's cheek as she returned the kiss with equal passion. Never again would her waking world be a nightmare. Never again would he feel lost and alone. For the first time either of them could recall all was right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t tend to post anything I write, but I actually kind of liked this one.


End file.
